The Intuition of the Heart
by Jaehn
Summary: Kagome stummbled over a mortally wounded Sesshomaru, and is forced to heal him, her heart not letting her leave him to die. She's wounded, and he takes her in, will he lose his heart? And will she take in his? SessKag. R rated for suicide themes
1. Scroll One

The Intuition of the Heart  
Scroll One  
  
The young miko of the Shikon no Tama, was stalking through the woods, her pack heaved awkwardly over her shoulders. Her usually bright, happy violet-gray eyes were narrowed into tear filled deadly slits, her brows furrowed in a mix of frustration and anger. A soft growl was emanating from the young girl's throat, as she walked, her pace hurried and carelessly loud.  
  
"Damn hanyou. I hate him. I hate him. Of course he wanted to be with someone else, I mean it was only natural, that he chose someone over me. But with Kouga? Feh." She ranted to herself under her breath as she walked. The young miko, let the cold biting wind whip through her hair, blowing the completed Shikon no tama, from its hiding place in the folds of the collar of her yukata. Why she was wearing a yukata in the middle of winter was beyond her, but she was. And she was also trudging out in the middle of the forest named for the hanyou, in knee deep crisp snow. She made no sound in the forest, save for her ranting. And naturally her aura was concealed. What do you expect after four years of training and hunting shards?  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. Sango and Kohaku had been reunited, with Kohaku his old self, thanks to Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. Miroku's hand had been lifted of the curse when InuYasha had killed Naraku. Kikyo had been put to rest by Kagome. And Shippo, her koishii son, had found a mate. She smiled softly, Shippo and Tonoko, Sango and Miroku, and Kohaku and the little girl from Kaede's village. Kagome in her mind and heart was happy for them all, even Kouga and InuYasha. But did he have to be so bluntly cold. Did he have to be a fricken' jackass along with telling her to go home? Yes, the Shikon no tama, had been completed, no it wouldn't turn him youkai. So he found solace in Kouga. She understood that. But why did he have to be so damn cold? So cruel?  
  
Kagome sighed softly, then suddenly tripped over something, that sent a lightning bolt of pain up her leg, gripping the muscles agonizingly. She let out a harsh yell and fell into the snow. The pain instantly fled as she curled away from what she tripped over. But then her ears twitched at the sound of a low growl, it was distressed, cold, and in pain from the sound of it, and not human. Kagome gulped, and then slowly turned to see what was growling behind her, her eyes snapped open wide, with a sharp squeak she scrambled backwards.  
  
Sesshomaru! She felt her back pressed against the rough bark of a tree trunk, as she stared at the form before her. She blinked and all fright fled her mind. The stark white snow, untouched by grime, dirt, or human hand, was stained a deep crimson. As soon as she recognized what it was, the stench invaded her nostrils. His robes and armor were drenched with the vermilion color, his long snow white hair was fanned around him, but untouched by the red secretion. She looked to his eyes, narrowed, the flaming amber-gold irises were pain filled and cold. His brows, normally arched in arrogance, were drawn together in pain, and in frustration, for he could not move.  
  
Kagome, slid her pack from her shoulders, ignorant of the cold snow soaking her yukata, she crawled slowly to him. The growl came up a notch in warning but she ignored it. She daringly, and gently moved his tail from her view of him. He growled even louder at being touched. She gave him a rather dry look. "Sesshomaru, stop growling, or soon you wont be able to make any noises." She said softly. She was concerned, she was trained to be a healer, thanks to Kaede and Kikiyo, and she knew from common sense that even a youkai couldn't lose this much blood and survive much longer. Kagome sighed softly and brushed the silky, snow white strands of hair from his eyes, and examined the wounds to his head. She looked down suddenly when she heard a soft whimper. Her eyes softened, and her heart went to him. He noticed this and looked away.  
  
"I would be a fool to ask if you could stand. And an even bigger baka, to try to move you. I wish I could help you, Sesshomaru, properly. But if I remove this bloody clothing, and treat you, you might catch pneumonia. Have an suggestions?" She asked softly, gently turning him on his back, to remove the armor, if not his clothing. She noticed that his breathing became a bit easier with the removal of the heavy armor.  
  
"Miko-wench, treat me here, I will survive mere cold-illnesses." His once silky smooth voice was raspy and weak. Kagome hesitantly nodded.  
  
"But Sesshomaru, if you get sick, I don't think the medicine I have will effect you in the correct ways." She said suddenly. How would cold medicine from the future, effect his youkai system?  
  
"Miko-wench, is that your way of trying to tell me you realized you can't heal me?" That earned him a hard flick on the nose, he growled menacingly at her.  
  
"That's what you get with telling me, I couldn't do it. You are just lucky I am doing this. Seeing as you have Rin and the Western Lands to protect." She said. He merely closed his eyes. He felt her crawl back to her pack, and drag it over. She pulled out her sleeping futon and rolled it out on the snow, she carefully, numbly, peeled away the blood soaked layers of cloth from his milky white skin. She got no moans, no winces, no growls, as she removed the shreds and moved him gently onto the futon. She draped a thin cotton blanket over his lower half as she worked at stopping the bleeding of the major slash wounds on his torso and chest. She bandaged his arms in sterile linen clothes, after applying antiseptic. At that she got a small wince. She got the bleeding to stop, and she applied the antiseptic, and unfortunately to both, rubbing alcohol. She winced as his fingers dug into her shoulder, and at the utterly painful whimper he gave her. She soothed him by humming softly, a sweet, bouncy tune he'd heard Rin singing to a small bird when she was mending it's wing.  
  
Once Kagome had wrapped linen bandages around his wounds, and applied the antiseptic and band-aids to his minor cuts. She leaned back to examine her handiwork. She frowned. She couldn't do anything for his loss of strength or blood. But then again she could, she pulled out the Shikon no Tama, and held the glowing jewel in her palm, as she neared him. Her thoughts of healing.  
  
She suddenly gasped when the jewel melted into her, making her aura flare brilliantly white, in flames. She blinked and then looked at her palms, they weren't glowing, but she felt the warmth of the power coursing through her veins. She tenderly placed her hands on his arms, and squeaked lightly when he suddenly pulled her to him. A deep crimson inking stained her cheeks as she heard his heart beat. Suddenly she was aware that a light engulfed them both, and she felt the strength she restored to him pulse through him. She could almost hear the blood burst into his veins, like water rushing through a dried up river, after a typhoon.  
  
She smiled softly at her work as the power faded and she leaned back onto her heals, suddenly all too aware of the three youkai surrounding them. 


	2. Scroll Two

Intuition of the Heart  
  
Scroll Two  
Kagome stood slowly, her fingers twitching with a tremendous power, the energy crackling around her slender appendages. Sesshomaru noticed this, but the others did not. They were bug youkai. Centepieds, to be exact. Kagome leapt from her position close to Sesshomaru to the direct center of the three youkai. He watched as the first lunged forwards, she moved gracefully to the right, her hand coming down, to touch the youkai, purifying it to nothing. She suddenly sensed she was surrounded by more than two youkai, she was surrounded by seventy. They all lunged at the same time, she purified the first twenty, but her power was starting to wear her out. She paused for a moment trying to catch her breath, the air was raggedly torn from her lungs, violently and painfully. A fine sheen of sweat coated her skin, in spite of the harsh cold.  
  
She moved to the left, to the left again, then to the right, she leapt up, then ducked. Then the leader got her, it's fangs sank into her arm, ripping it from her body. But being purified in the process. Sesshomaru had had enough, he was up and at the throats of the youkai with in seconds, all of them dead, and ash in a minute. He carefully approached the Miko, as she stood, shivering uncontrollably. Blood poured from more wounds than just her arm. He reached her, and she passed out, into his arms. He gave a frankly, frightened yelp, and looked down at the girl. The cold mask melted, the cruel and uncaring façade fell. He cradled her gently against his chest as he picked her up. No one, saw the blur that was the taiyoukai of the Western lands. He came up into his mansion, the vast spread of buildings and houses. He raced to the west wing, quickly to the healing compounds.  
  
"Shinji! Shinji! Get your blue behind out here now!" Roared Sesshomaru. A tiny old woman, with blue skin and white hair, shot from the corner, in a hurry.  
  
"What, you old fool?" She snapped. Then took one look at the bloody Kagome and shrieked, she pulled Kagome from his grasp and whisked her away into the healing chambers. The doors shut and locked behind her. So Sesshomaru was stuck pacing outside. He was worried about a human! And the human he was trying to kill before. But he never went for her, only for InuYasha. And the monk when he decided to get in the way. But never the miko or Youkai exterminator, nor the kitsune. He may be the ruthless, cold, cruel, and merciless taiyoukai of the West, but he would never harm a woman or a child.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily. He then slid from the healing chambers, and walked quickly towards his study. He turned a corner and was nearly tackled by a bright, cheerful little dark haired, dark eyed girl.  
  
"Papa! How are." She trailed off, she smelt blood, it was his and someone elses. A woman's.  
  
"Papa! You were hurt! But.how..? You?" She was worried, she franticly searched him and found no scratch on his skin, but blood did stain the blanket around his hips. She looked up tearfully up at him and he held the girl close, stroking her back to calm her.  
  
In the healing chambers, Kagome's eyes snapped open, and adjusted instantly to the lighting, or lack of. She sat upright and looked at herself franticly.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm alive? I have an arm!" She said softly, calming her mind with reassuringly. She felt so.different. She frankly, was scared. She suddenly noticed the woman in the corner, Shinji. She was out of the bed and crouched low her eyes slits, aglow with power, in a second. Shinji squealed in delight.  
  
"My my, dear! You are much more than before! You are opened. You have your powers." The old woman, said. Kagome blinked and looked at her self in the mirror beside her on the wall. Her eyes grew wide. Her eyes, weren't violet-gray anymore. They were gold amber, her skin milky pale. Her eye brows were perfect arches, her lips vermilion red. Her black hair turned curly and ankle length. She gasped, and shook her head, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to clear the image. When she looked at herself again, she saw the exact same image. She tried desperately to try to figure out why she was.a.Youkai.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kagome saw the three youkai around her, but felt many others. She dodged and purified the first, then the real fight began. She made it safely through the first twelve youkai, but then the leader, ripped her arm from her, by coiling himself around her ankles, his teeth had sunk into her arm, ripping the appendage from it's socket. She had been weakened by the lack of blood, but could continue because of the Shikon no Tama, but that was draining her powers. She felt poison in her, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Kagome, purified fourteen more, before one stealthed youkai attacked. She blacked out after the first wave of pain invaded her brain. The last thing she saw before the shadows consumed her totally, was Sesshomaru, fighting. The last words she could make out were.  
  
"Get your filthy tentacles off my woman."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
No, no. None of that would have made her youkai, it would have just made her.well. frankly, dead. But there she stood, with an indigo ten pointed star burst on her forehead, and two crimson slashes on each pale cheek. Her pale slender fingers touched the reflection of herself in the mirror, it was real. She then noticed Shinji. She rounded on the old woman, with a very unlady like growl. She had never even noticed the sharply pointed, elven like ears, that twitched with noises heard a distance away.  
  
"Busu, tell me how in the seven fricken' hells did I get like this!" She yelled, the loud noise echoing violently through the large chambers, the sound hurt her sensitive ears, and she winced slightly. Her deadly narrowed gaze never leaving the old woman.  
  
Shinji smiled, and patted the girl's shoulder, making Kagome sit on the futon.  
  
"Well jou-chan, I brought you back to life. You should say thank you, before you berate me for making you a demon." Shinji stated, as if a two year old pup would know. That only earned her a very violent growl. The old woman stuck her tounge out at her, and shrugged slightly, clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"I healed your body but couldn't bring your soul and power back without a bit of blood, and the only blood I had was, Sesshomaru's." Shinji said softly. She hoped the girl wouldn't go ballistic. She was surprised when the girl simply nodded, and sighed softly. But Shinji never told her that the girl was not a inu-youkai. She was something much different. Shinji feared, she created a new youkai, one that couldn't be classified. Shinji watched the girl, with a soft gleam in her eyes. She crouched before Kagome, and watched her.  
  
"Young one, I want you to know, you are still unique. You are still, good, in its purest form. You are still the one every youkai fears." Shinji said, not letting anything slip that might cause either her or Sesshomaru, trouble. She knew better than to let her guard down in the presence of the feared Shikon no tama Miko, now the most feared Youkai. She had no doubt something good, and bad would come from this. She just didn't know what. 


	3. Scroll Three

Intuition of the Heart  
  
Scroll Three  
  
Kagome felt a humming of power in her soul, vibrating through out her. She felt so many different emotions, anger, pain, she was depressed, excited, and she was anxious. She never knew so much power could be with in her being. She sighed softly and looked up at Shinji, the old woman gasped at the blankness in the depths of the girl's eyes. She pulled the girl to her feet, standing with her.  
  
"Jou-chan, you need to see the master. He'll know how to deal with you." Shinji said softly, carefully masking the mischievous mirth in her voice. Kagome nodded, unaware of the mirth in the old woman's sparkling eyes, as she was led from the healing chambers into the open. She lifted her face to the fresh air, to the soft breeze, it was unusually warm for this time of winter. Kagome shrugged it off. She followed Shinji silently, her eyes cast to the polished wooden floor. She was dimly aware of a shoji door slid open, and she being gently pushed into the room, the door slid shut behind her.  
  
"Kanbanwa, Kagome-san." She heard the silky, velvet smooth voice, and knew it was Sesshomaru with out looking up.  
  
"Kanbanwa, danasama." Her voice was softly, cool, and blank. She felt him arch an eyebrow at the title, and him stand. She stood still, as a rock would, her eyes down cast and unblinking. He stood before her, in white silk hakama, and a white tunic of cotton. He folded his arms over his broad chest, his silky white locks tied at the nape of his neck with a blue ribbon. His amber gaze scanned her form. It was silk clad, and scantily clad at that. Shinji went all out. A ghost of a smirk touched his pale lips, but faded as soon as it had come. He looked at the dress she wore, it was a ice blue silk, with a sleeveless bodice, with a slit turtle neck collar. The silk clung to places he doubted she wanted to accent in front of him, it fell to her ankles, but slit up the sides to her hips, the flaps had tiny gold ribbons criss crossing down them, keeping them secure, to her knee. The lining thread and decorative cherry blossoms where in gold threads, as well. The girl's hair fell in curly waves to her ankles, twirling down her shoulders, the shorter layers in the front from her waist up, entwined with gold ribbons. He noticed the occasionally twitching sharply pointed ears, and the youkai markings. To his dismay he even noticed the crimson, full, lush lips, that were slightly parted in nerves. Out of instinct he took a few long strides away from her. He could see she had milky skin, and thicker lashes on her eyes, making her look even more sultry. He cleared his throat, and took another step back. She looked up slowly, and though she couldn't see a single emotion or sense one, he fought with many. He suddenly sent his cold, calculating gaze to Shinji, who just grinned.  
  
"Explain now, busu." He growled. Shinji grinned broadly, and patted Kagome's back.  
  
"Well, Jou-chan, here died. I brought her back, gave her a good seven pints of your blood, two pints of her own, purged her of all the evils, and restored her to, well, a billion times better than ever Miko, who happens to be youkai." Shinji said this as if it were pleasing. Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome's gaze shot at Shinji.  
  
"Seven.pints.of HIS blood? A living body can only hold nine pints in all, Shinji! I have only two pints of my own remaining?! If I walk out side any youkai with a brain will think I'm Sesshomaru's mate! Inu Yasha will.oh Kami-sama, save me.." Kagome was now officially herself. But feeling as if she were to be sick. Both youkai in the room other than her felt this and tensed ready to catch her if she passed out. "Did I forget to mention, that you have been converted therefore your body must purge it's self of all human remnants?" Shinji asked uncertainly. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, as she steadied herself on the shoji door panel. Sesshomaru, scooped her up into his arms, and whisked her into the healing chambers again, barely making it, before the first wave of severe fever and vomiting hit her. He held her violently trembling body as the vomiting and coughing racked her lithe frame.  
  
Shinji on the other hand went and made sure a fine room was prepared for Kagome and that her things were brought to it. She assigned a maidservant to tend to the things, and went to go find Rin and Jaken.  
  
Kagome was in so much pain, it was unbearable. Death would have been better. She was dimly aware of the soothing comfort Sesshomaru gave her. She gasped in a breath to her hot lungs, the organs enflamed with the lack of oxygen, she couldn't catch her breath between coughs and vomiting. Sweat dripped from her skin, as blood did too. The pressure in her head, and in her sinuses was killing her. There was an annoying ringing in her sensitive ears. Soon blackness clouded her vision and the pain vanished as she fell unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru, cradled her close, then wrapped her in thin blankets, setting her on a spare futon. He cleaned the evidence of her torment. Then picked her up gingerly. He walked from the healing chambers, and picked up the sent of the human, Kagome, and found her room. He mentally thanked Shinji, and slid the shoji door open with his foot, and swiftly brought her inside. He carefully set her sweat soaked form down on the bed, and her light form sank deeply into the covers. Sesshomaru smiled openly, a small sweet curve to his pale lips. Shinji went all out to make her comfortable. But unfortunately, she had much, much to explain. The taiyoukai, caressed her stain skinned cheek, flushed with red, from her strain and then left her to her dreamless slumber. He slid the shoji door shut silently and stalked down the hall.  
  
"I want the best kimonos and yukatas in that woman's wardrobe before she wakes. I want her things unpacked, washed and placed where she can find them. Then I want a hot, healing bath drawn and kept for her until she wakes. Are my orders unclear to anyone?" He said softly, commandingly. No one dared to disobey this voice. They all nodded and the servants scurried off, like frightened beetles, then he stalked to the kitchens and cleaning servants, setting them to work. He watched his servants scurry to tend diligently to their new chores, they knew this wasn't all for the woman guest. Youkai Lords were coming and they had to be ready for them. And while silently lunacy reigned the mansion, Sesshomaru, went into his studies, his mind and soul tuned in with Kagome. 


	4. Scroll Four

Intuition of the Heart  
  
Scroll four  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She hurt. Badly. She wasn't in the mood for this gnawing pain and was surprised when it dulled a bit. She sat up carefully. She sighed and still felt the lingering burning in her lungs, she felt the tense pain of her muscles as well. She stood surprisingly steady and stripped of her dress, donning a black and silver one beside her on the floor. Kagome felt sore and a bit nauseated still.  
  
Kagome made her way silently, and slowly towards the study, remembering her way there from the first time visiting. She had one hand on a panel of wood on the shoji doors as she walked, to steady herself if she suddenly fell over. Kagome stiffened when she heard the soft running of tiny feet on the slick polished wood floor. The girl rounded the corner and skidded to a stop before Kagome. Both girls blinked.  
  
"Konnichiwa Rin-chan!"  
"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan!"  
  
Rin chatted away while holding Kagome's hand, and Kagome talked softly with the small girl about lots of things, books, herbs, animals, life and love. Kagome found out that Rin had a crush on one of the human boy servants. Kagome was giggling uncontroably when she started poking fun at Rin's crush. Then Rin pipped up and scared the wits from Kagome.  
  
"Are you going to be my new Okaa-san?" She asked cheerfully. Kagome sputtered, she then was led by a skipping Rin into Sesshomaru's study. Who looked up with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Hai, Rin-chan I will, if you want." Kagome replied her eyes lowered, a small, soft smile curving her lips, as she thought of Shippo. He wasn't a Kit anymore. No longer a child. Three years had passed since she had found him, so Shippo was seven, and he mated as soon as he could. Not to get away from Kagome but to start a loving warm family of his own.  
  
"Yay! Okaa-san, I'll leave you and Oto-san alone to talk! Ja ne!" Cried the little girl happily as she ran out the back shoji doors to the garden. Kagome looked stunned still.  
  
"How -do- I get myself into these things?" She suddenly said exasperatedly, her face suddenly in her hands.  
  
Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a broad grin, then out of no where a deep chuckle surfaced, then hightened into full laughter. Kagome blinked and looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Think it's funny do you? 'Oto-san'." She said. That only made his laughter increse, but then stop dead, both looked at each other with an awed horror filled expression.  
  
"She think's we're mates!" They chorused. He groaned and her head was suddenly resting on the table, her forehead pressed to it.  
  
"That's...so....gross....." She muttered. He looked at her indigantly.  
  
"I resent that wench." He stated coldly.  
  
"I have a name! It's Kagome, USE IT!" She snapped. He blinked, and she looked away. Her arms folded under her breasts in a manner that made him blush with a cringe and look away. She looked at the rows and rows of books around her with interest.  
  
"You have a lot of books, Sesshomaru. You must love to read." She said softly, a new respect in her voice. He noticed and refrained from arching an eyebrow. He knew she was 'trying' to be civil.....who could blame her? She'd been turned into a demon by his blood. Shinji would have a lot to answer for, with this one.  
  
Kagome gasped and started to giggled histerically, now -that- got Sesshomaru's curiosity spiked. He got up and sauntered over to where she was, then he blanched. She had found family albums and papers. He shoved an annoyed hand through white locks and sat beside her, he looked around at the papers she'd pulled out. There was many things on the large inu- youkai family. And she wasn't looking at any of the -good- things. She was looking all through -his- papers. He groaned when she found the baby stuff and looked away. She just giggled. Both unaware of the small human girl in the door way giggling too. She was scheming a way to get okaa-san and oto-san together. ( Muahahahaaha! Oto-san and Okaa-san will be mates before long! Whehehehe...I'll make sure of it! ) She thought and then went back out side to formulate her plans. Jaken watching her like she was insane.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! I got this fricken' chapter up! I'm very very very very very very sorry for not posting earlier. But when ever I start I have to stop and go do something for my parents, because we're moving. Sucks, ne? Anyway here it is. This isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy. I'll post again soon. I promise! ^^;; - Seppuku 


	5. Scroll Five

Intuition of the Heart  
  
Scroll Five  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru had a rather enjoyable time together in the library. She learned he actually had emotions, he learned she actually had a brain. He nearly got disembowled with some comments but Kagome stayed civil. Rin was out side giggling hysterically she was planning and scaring the wits out of Jaken who was really worried about her mental health.  
  
Kagome learned a lot about youkai culture, by looking through Sesshomaru's family papers. He'd noticed her keeping far from Inu-Yasha's papers. He was watching Rin out side the door playing with a fawn, while Kagome picked up a scroll painting. She carefully unrolled it, and gasped. Siting beneath a large blossoming cherry tree, lush with blossoms, sat a young woman, she sat on a blanket, her kimono was white with blood red cherry blossoms decorating the silk. She had yards and yards of white silk hair, and large, hauntingly beautiful gold eyes, thickly rimmed with black lashes. She had alabastor pale skin, and a beautiful body. Two crimson slashes marked each pale cheek, and a indigo cresent graced her forehead. She sat beneath the tree, which was the largest of many, and was before a crystalline blue river. It was a brautiful setting. The woman was beautiful too. Kagome noticed the large fluffy white tail, curling around her resting on the blanket. But what really caught her eye was the little boy, with the fluffy tail, short cropped white hair, and large innocent amber eyes, thickly rimmed with black. He had alabastor skin, and wore a pale blue kimono with darker blue hakama pants. He was barefoot and laughing as he seemingly chased the butterfly before him. He had the same exact marks at the woman on the blanket.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, this was Sesshomaru and his mother. Her fingernail lightly traced the boy's happy face. She hadn't noticed Sesshomaru watching her, untill he rested a chin on her shoulder to see what she was looking at, tracing. She heard a soft, sharp intake of breath, and then a barely audible sigh. His finger tips slid over the image of his happy mother. They were exactly the same, even in personality, untill she died, until his father had chosen a mortal to mate, untill InuYasha was born. Then he turned into the cold, cruel, heartless, merciless monster he was. But he was the same kind, loving, soft hearted 'child' inside. No one, not even his mate would be able to penatrate that defense. The defense of his heart. Or so Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"I wonder what happened to this happy, warm boy?" He heard her say softly to herself. Then she shifted, she turned, nearly making his face meet her lap, if she hadn't caught him, her palms warm on his pale cheeks. Her eyes captured and raked his for answers. He saw she was dead set on returning him to that boy. He almost smiled. Almost. They both flew apart rather startled when Rin pounced on Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ha! Caught you! You love each other already! Yay! When do I get a sibling?" She giggled. Kagome's face turned vermillion, Sesshomaru's face turned crimson. Kagome replaced the things she had taken out, in perfect order. She placed the scroll painting back and stood. She bowed low then stood straight making for the door. That is, untill Rin nearly plowed her over by clinging to her legs. Thank god for gymnastics, ne?  
  
"Where are you going Okaa-san?" Rin looked up with a large gaze of confusion. Kagome smiled softly, and bent down, stroking Rin's hair.  
  
"No where, just, exploring. I need time to think. I'll play with you in a little while alright Rin-koi?" Kagome replied softly, so not to alert the girl to her leaving. Rin let go. And Kagome slid the door open, walked out then slid it shut.  
  
"Promise?" Kagome had heard Rin whisper, Kagome never answered. Rin's eyes dropped to the floor. She made Kagome leave, by pushing the two together. She suddenly ran out the back doors into the gardens. Sesshomaru stood, and slowly walked after Kagome, making his presence unknown. He watched her as she stood on the cliff edge of the north grounds, the cliff dropped steeply into a enormous lake, surrounded by lush vegatation, and large trees.  
  
She stood, with the wind fluttering through her hair and kimono, she was pale in the sunset, almost snow white. There wasn't any snow around the castle, it was cold, but no snow. She stood with her palms cradling her elbows, her eyes watery, shimmering, crystal clear tears streaming down her cheeks, stinging her skin in the cold. Her teeth had broken the skin of her bottom lip, blood dripped in one little trickle down her chin, from the corner of her mouth. She was wracked with guilt and pain with what she had done to Rin. But Kagome needed to leave. If nothing was here for her anymore, why stay? Sango and Miroku had a family of their own, seven children, four girls, three boys. Shippo stayed with his vixen mate near Sango and Miroku to help take care of the children, even with ten pups of his own. Kohaku had settled down with the little girl from the village, they had killed Naraku, and the Jewel was complete. InuYasha and Kouga she didn't need to worry about. And Kikiyou was long gone, long at rest. She had nothing left. Rin had Sesshomaru to look after her, so she didn't -really- need Kagome. Nothing was here for her anymore. Nothing was there for her in the future.  
  
A shaky sigh escaped her trembling lips, only to by whisked away by the wind before her ears twitched with the sound. She didn't hear Sesshomaru come up behind her, but she did -feel- his arm wrap around her waist to twist her into him, her chest to his, her eyes to his. His eyes were narrowed and hers narrowed to watch him. Even as a youaki, she didn't appreciate the jerking around. Then he surprised by tenderly wiping the tear stains from her flushed cheeks. She saw something flicker in his eyes, when he hesitated wiping her blood from her lips, he did though, letting the droplets of crimson whip away on the air, sliding off his stainless fingers. She bowed her head and looked away. He raised her chin with his free fingers. She closed her eyes, then opened them warily at his soft, low growl.  
  
"Why are you being so kind to me?" She whispered hoarsly, slightly uncomfortable with his closeness. A small, soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She looked worridly from his lips with a hard swallow to his eyes. They were suddenly closer than before, and soft. Soft, glittering and full of a secret mirth. She swallowed hard again. His eyes never closed, as he gently closed the distance between their lips, caressing her swollen lush lips with his soft ones, coaxing a kiss from her. Her eyes didn't close, like she thought they would, she watched his emotions as she kissed him back with the same tenderness. A sudden warmth made his eyes glow with tenderness, she saw for a mere moment, the boy in the painting. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, giving him the opportunity to drag her to him, keeping her pressed against him rather hard. She didn't mind.  
  
He didn't know why he was kissing her, dragging her closer like she'd jump from the cliffs if he let her go. She'd hurt Rin, because Kagome had nothing left for her in either past or present. Sesshomaru had watched her enough to know. She couldn't stay for Rin when Rin would die someday and she wouldn't. Shinji had seen to that. Kagome would live forever, or so it seemed to her, like he would. He suddenly felt her wrap her arms around him, and he dragged her to him, almost to roughly. He just wanted her close, and he feared himself going insane. How could he suddely find love in his heart for the Miko-wench? Just like that? It was impossible. But he knew the truth. It was far from impossible if you have been in love with her the whole time, he heard himself say inside his mind. He mentally cursed himself. Why did he have to feel this warm, this loved, in her presence only hers? He took his lips from hers before he sought her taste. But when he saw her toung dip out to swipe across her bottom lip tentatively, absently. He abandoned it, and took her lips again, his tounge plunging into her mouth to explore gently. He found her tounge and caressed softly, an he choked on a soft moan when her tounge responded.  
  
She was sweet, addicting. She tasted like whipped cream and strawberries. He tasted of hot, melted chocolate, and cherries. She physically had to restrain herself from moaning at the pleasure of the warmth of the kiss. She didn't know why they were kissing, they were the world's most unlikely couple in a billion years. Yet there they were, kissing like there was no tomorrow, well there wasn't for her at least. She suddenly pulled from him. He blinked, keeping his grip on her firm.  
  
"Why...?" That's all she could manage.  
  
"That's my thank you, for helping your complete enemy, who happened to have lost his...hea- never mind." He'd almost said his heart. She smiled softly, almost to softly for his liking. She was going to do something stupid. To him at least. He knew she was going to do something. He had to stop her. But how without professing his undying love to her, and say it began from the begining? She pushed away gentlt, and he let her go. She ran back to her room, a mere blur in the now dark grounds.  
  
Sesshomaru made his way slowly back to the compounds, he walked along the polished floor in the dead of night, when every one had gone back to bed, save for one lonely miko-wench with a sharp pointy object.  
  
Kagome knelt in the gardens, a dagger pressed to her wrist vertically, so the slide would be long and deep, and her bleeding would be quick. Her heart would pump the blood from her at the rate it was going, killing her quickly.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed something was wrong. He turned and started to run towards the source, he somehow knew what he'd find....  
  
Kagome sliced her skin, the flesh parting for blood to spill down her pale arm, she did the same to the other wrist, blood pouring in thick trickles like vermilion veins down her arms. Tears splashed down her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip against sobbing, against making noise. She mentally said goodbye to everyone, and somehow knew they heard it...  
  
A pain gnawed and gripped at the pit of Sesshomaru's stomach, he'd encountered this before. Fear. He hated the feeling. He truly did. It meant something was really really wrong. His heart was gripped painfully. His love, it was Kagome. He started running even faster.  
  
She knew she'd taken it to extreme, but what else was there? Nothing. She had nothing. She was numb and she couldn't feel even if there was something still there for her. She dully watched the blood stream from her wounds, she gave a small smile at the memory of her and Sesshomaru that evening. She started to cry harder. She realized that she could have loved him. It was too late now, she though as she fell forward on her knees, in a pool of her own warm, crimson blood.  
  
Sesshomaru flew to Kagome's side, picking her up out of her blood. His lips nuzzled hers, pleadingly, hopingly. Kagome moved into the source of warmth, she smelled orchids. Sesshomaru. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry but she would see him, his lips touched hers, she kissed back weakly. She felt hot tears on her forehead, her resolve broke.  
  
"I'm so sorry...." She whispered.  
  
"Don't be..please. Oh gods, don't be sorry. Just let me heal you, let me help you. Let me love you, Kagome...please." He pleaded with her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She heard him whimper, her heart shattered.  
  
"Then love me...." She whispered, a soft blue glow surrounding her, wrapping like ribbons around her....Then love me..her voice echoed through his head like chimes in the wind. 


	6. Scroll Six

Intuition of the Heart  
  
Scroll Six  
  
"Then love me...." She whispered, a soft blue glow surrounding her, wrapping like ribbons around her....Then love me..her voice echoed through his head like chimes in the wind.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted his head, staring down at her tears still dripping from his amber orbs. He watched the blue ribbons sink into her skin, her cuts closing with neon blue sparks. The color returned to her face, her eyes were still closed, and her breathing evened out. She sighed and opened her eyes the amber orbs clear, sparkling and sad. His eyes closed tightly as a bright, blinding blue-white light erupted from her form. When the light faded, his eyes met hers, amber orbs deeply entrenched in amber orbs.  
  
He stood, scooping her up into his arms, her arms went around his neck loosely, her face buried in his shoulder. She was trembling almost violently. He walks swiftly towards the library, when he entered the room, and slid the door shut, he thanked Jaken mentally for keeping the fire going. Wraping himself and Kagome in a large blanket he sat with her in his lap, before the fire, looking out the open doors to the other gardens, a soft cool breeze fluttering into the room. He just held her to him, his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Why...?" He suddenly whispered into her ear.  
  
"Because there was no point to wander around like Kikiyou in either time." She replied softly. He sighed softly.  
  
"Tell me everything, Kagome." He said a moment later.  
  
"Sango and Miroku had gotten married two years after we'd all met. They've had seven children since then, now they live with Shippo and his Mate near by, they've had ten pups. They're so happy. All of them." She sighed softly, tilting her head back against his shoulder.  
  
"Sango started a self defense school, and Miroku started to teach at the local church, giving school lessons to the children who couldn't afford it. Kaede has her new Miko to teach and is growing older. Shippo is the Villiage day care daddy, and his little wife is so sweet it makes you want to cry. Kohaku and his girlfriend are courting and are getting on quiet well."  
  
Her eyes stared out into the vast night, starts and the moon reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"InuYasha and I killed Naraku before Sango gave birth, freeing their firstborn son from the curse, and freeing Miroku too. Then we went on and finished the jewel in the last two years. Everyone split up after that. InuYasha went with Kouga, and I went after Kikiyou. I laid her to rest, then I started to go back to InuYasha, I found out he and Kouga loved one another, and I left. Well I tried too. I tripped over you. Now, I'm here. Nothing in the future...and I don't know about here." She concluded softly.  
  
Sesshomaru knew there was more to the whole InuYasha and Kouga thing, but he didn't dare to ask. He understood her lonesome so well it was scary. He understood the fact she had nothing left. No one left. He sighed softly, and his grip unconsiously tightened around her. He felt her relax into his embrace, against his chest.  
  
"You have Rin here. You have someone to teach here." He said softly. She nodded dimly. Then he continued, rendering her speechless, making her breath catch in her throat. Making her stone still.  
  
"You have me here...."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes huge, sparkiling. Her purity, her total, and complete innocence making him warm. He lowered his head, and her eyes fluttered closed, in a willing acceptance that he was going to kiss her, and he did, very, very passionately, very lovingly. It was how he'd wished he'd been able to kiss her since he'd met her. Then through half closed eyes he saw the glimmer of amber-gold beneath thick lashes, her eyes were half closed, they watched each other for emotions. Her lips were sweet, soft, lush. His were warm and tender and full. They thoroughly enjoyed just kissing each other.  
  
A moment passed and their lips parted, their eyes deeply locked on one anothers. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned into him, her eyes slowly closing in mix of the warmth of Sesshomaru and the blanket around them, and just being in Sesshomaru's arms. She never in a million years would have thought that she and Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, would share a love, would share an adoptive daughter. Rin would definatly be glad Kagome was staying with them. But what hit Kagome the hardest was the fact, she had something to live for now. Two somethings. Rin and Sesshomaru. She smiled rather gidily as she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.  
  
Sesshomaru just held Kagome, he would hold her like this from that moment until they died, if it was her wish. He suddenly felt her relax completly, her breathing even. She'd fallen asleep. He smiled and shifted to lean against the door frame, both being nestled together in their blanket and in each others arms. He fell asleep soon after, his dreams of Kagome and a family. Something he never knew was possible. 


	7. Epilogue

Intuition of the Heart - Epilogue  
  
A young girl with an ankle length braid of obsidian black locks, with bangs hanging jaggedly cut over expressive gold-amber, thickly lashed eyes, and perfect eyebrows, walked hand in hand with a tall man with pure white hair held in a braid as well, matching eyes beneath long bangs. Their skin was silky and milky pale, and their clothes were modern. She wore a knee length skirth of layered floaty material in different shades of violets and purples. She also wore a plum colored, sleeveless bodice with a chinese-style slit throat collar.   
  
The man wore dark blueish black dress pants, with a black button down shirt over it. He wore black tightly laced boots, and she wore simple high heeled white sandles. Matching ancient gold bands on their left fingers, the design was beautifully carved as vines intracitely weaved together, a small unnamed precious jewel on hers.   
  
Two small girls, with waist length braids of violet-black hair and jagged bangs over amber eyes, wearing blue jean shorts and tank tops of violet and pink. They wore simple flat sandles and held hands while an older girl, with knee length black hair, and intense amber eyes walked behind them watching them carefully, dressed in blue jean shorts as well and a black t-shirt. She had on simple socks and sneakers. Around each girls neck was a gold chain and each had identical pendants of woven cresent moons, the first twin with the violet tank top, Akasha, had an amethyst like jewel in hers. Ryoko, the twin in the pink tank top, had a pink jewel in hers. And Sango, the eldest girl, had an onyx-like jewel in hers.   
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru watched their girls, look in the world around them with wide eyed wonderment. Kagome had convinced Sesshomaru to go to the future with her, and Rin, for a few years so they could both get an education. They graduated highschool and college with various degrees in science and theory, philosophy and many other things. Rin started elementary school and was thrilled with learning. And when Rin had a week free from school they went to the past, packed their things most precious and went to the future, using the palace in the past as a getaway, and so Kagome could visit the children of her friends and her son. Sango had passed away, when Kagome was full with her first daughter, so the black haired girl, her first daughter, was named for Kagome's sister. Miroku passed away soon after, of heart break. So Kagome and Sesshomaru took care of the children. The older ones knew them well, and the younger ones followed the older so they, too, went to the future to learn. Shippo and his mate stayed in the past, but visited frequently. And the Miko who replaced Kaeda when the woman died, still learns under Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru had asked to wed Kagome, by asking her family first, knowing how much it meant to his mate. They were married on October the 30th so they could honor those who passed away on the 31st as a married couple. They had soon later, renovated and moved into the old palace, having found it under Sesshomaru's 'great great great grandfathers' name. So with twenty or so children, some their own most not, they lived. Shippo and his family eventually moved to the future with them, and helped with the family. Tonoko, Shippo's mate, and Shippo went to school as well, after Kagome taught them everything they had to know up untill that point and how to hide their youkai looks.   
  
Kagome had found out a couple of years found out that InuYasha had died from a various illness, and was greatly saddened that he had died with amnosity between them, but prayed frequently. Koga died a few years later, and Kagome prayed they were happy with each other up in heaven.   
  
  
  
That leads to now, as she walks with her husband and mate and their children through the streets of Tokyo. Her mother and grandfather died a few years ago, and her little brother got married and has his first child on the way.   
  
Kagome smiled softly, as they walked into the fading light of the day towards home. She had something to live for now. Family. Love. She knew she'd never be alone ever again, for as long as time stayed she'd have something and someone. Sesshomaru and her family. Their family.   
  
Amber met amber and smiles of warmth and pure love were shared as darkness falls like a curtain on a stage, and the story of their love and family continues even if we mere mortals do not.   
  
Authors Note. Finally! The Epilogue has been posted! Yay! And this draws a close to our story of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Well see ya all laters! Sayonara! 


End file.
